The Whistler (website)/October 1999
October, 1999 Page 1 'What Walks Whistling Pines???' by Ghost Writer This week's terrible thunderstorms have done more than take out the electricity. Reports are coming in from everywhere about a mysterious presence seen -- and felt! -- by dozens of kids. Rumor is, The Walker is on the prowl again. You DO know about The Walker, don't you? No? Well, here's the deal: Back in the 1800s, right after WPJH was built, an elderly man was hired as janitor. His name was Zigfield Clyde Von Glimmer -- but everyone called him "Spook," because he used to tell ghost stories to the students. Some people thought it was because he hated kids...and maybe he did. But maybe he also had a reason. One day the school bully, Bob "Bones" Brumble, snuck up on Von Glimmer right after he had finished mopping the main hall on the first floor. Brumble kicked over the janitor's pail, spilling soapy water everywhere. Then he ran up and down the hall, leaving a trail of muddy footprints! Von Glimmer was so mad, he cursed Brumble. He also said that, when he died, he would come back and haunt the halls of Whistling Pines in revenge. About a year later, there was a terrible storm. Stuff on the top floor of the school started leaking, so they sent the janitor up there to try and fix the leak and clean up the mess. And that was the last time anyone ever saw Von Glimmer alive! He was found, dead-cold, face down in a puddle of water, clutching his mop. No one knows just why he died, but every time there's a storm, people still hear him, walking the darkened hallways and mopping as he goes... Just a story, sez you? Well, here's what some kids had to say about it: "I was locked outside in the Bird Cage during the storm...and my jaw started jangling like the chains on a ghost! I had a vision of someone walking in the rain. And I'm sure they had a mop. Either that or it was a head on a stick. I think that's proof enough!" -- Mavis Wartella DePew "I was at my locker, getting my camera for the yearbook, you know? And suddenly there was SOMETHING behind me! Luckily, I was ready to snap...well, I mean, I was ready to take a photo. When it gets developed, I think I'll have definite proof...of something!" -- Darnetta James "I think we should go look around for him ourselves. We could start on the third floor. That's where they say THE WALKER STALKS HIS PREY! Hooowaahhhaaahhhaaaa...!!" -- Max Diamond "Are you kidding? This is nothing but that Ruben Rosales, king of pranks! He has a big sheet all tied up with chains in his locker. It even looks like a ghost. I'm not believing in anything else!" -- Viva Cortez "There was definitely a chill right inside the cafeteria, like an ice cold breath of air...and it was way too far for it to be the meat locker..." Stephanie Hollis "I believe in this stuff, you know. Like there are all kinds of things we can't explain about life and death. So no comment!" -- Wolf Dubois Whether you believe or not, one thing's for sure. SOMETHING is going bump in the halls of Whistling Pines. Maybe it's old Von Glimmer's mop, thumping against the floorboards as he washes down the hall....for eternity. Page 2 'Haunted House Mishap' by Invisible Girl Last Monday, Funland celebrated the grand opening of its new Haunted House. The amusement park was packed, including a lot of Whistling Pine students. Unfortunately, a mishap occurred when the robot with a chainsaw went out of control! The device that controlled the robot apparently broke and caused therobot to escape its place in the building. The Haunted House had to be evacuated immediately. Here's how some of our students reacted... "I was so scared! And like, all my friends ditched me!" cried Nicole Whittaker. Arrow said that the robot was heading towards her and that it was very scary. "I thought I was a goner for sure -- but then I turned and ran." "I think the government should really take action on this. What if somebody had gotten hurt?" commented Rockett Movado. "It was that spaceship I've been telling you about! The end is near! The aliens are coming! Prepare yourself!" cried Arnold Zeitbaum. Sharla Norvell was impressed but unshaken. "It was the scariest haunted house I've ever been to. Very cool..." Fortunately, no one was hurt, but it was certainly frightening! Funland has closed the attraction for now until it can figure out what went wrong. 'Poo-Koo Who?' by LizzyMerlin My mom grew up on the eastern shore of Maryland. She lived in a small town where everybody knew everybody. Next door to my mom lived a friendly old lady, named Miss Elsie. Everyone always worried about Miss Elsie, but when they mentioned anything to her, she always said, " Oh, don't you worry about me. I've got Poo-Koo to take care of me." Then she would smile and point to her small poodle. One night, Miss Elsie was sitting in her chair, knitting, with Poo-Koo at her feet. She began to feel tired and said, "Time for bed Poo-Koo. Let's go upstairs..." And up she went, sure that the dog was following her, since he always slept under her bed. During the middle of the night she woke up with an eerie feeling. Now, whenever Miss Elsie was scared she would put her hand under her bed and and Poo-Koo would lick it. Then she would feel safe. Creak! Could it be, had she just heard something strange under her bed? No, surely not. But even so she put her hand out… and sure enough, Poo-Koo licked it. "Oh look at me, all scared for nothing," she thought. She got up out of her bed and went downstairs to get a drink of water. As she passed the living room, she happened to glance in. There, sleeping soundly on the rug, was Poo-Koo. Page 3 'Ms. Tinydahl's Poetry Page' ' "These poems chilled me to the bone, really they did! But I don't care, because I LOVE Halloween --with all its color and creatures and cold breezes blowing. I hope you girls have a marvelous time! Your words are an inspirit-ation!"' Home For Halloween? by CuteChick55 I said to my friend, "Let's go Trick Or Treating, That way we won't have to worry about eating!" She said " Uh-uh, No how, No way. In this house is where I'll stay!" I asked how she could give up free candy, Something so refined, so tasty, so dandy. And she said, " What about the ghosts and ghouls, That come out of the swimming pools? And how bout the horseman without any head? And the people walking that are already dead? The mad scientists who store eyeballs in brine, and the werewolves that let out the long awful whines? There's a skeleton chasing a witch on a broom, And a hunchback with an expression of gloom…" I guess to my friend, I shouldn't have been mean, Because home is where I'LL be this Halloween! The Spook by Myruffy The spook it rises to cause great fright It only rises on Halloween night, If anyone dares to cross its path, Who knows what might be the aftermath? So do as all the people say If you see the spook, stay away! Scared Stiff by ForeverKasey The moonlight silently crept into my room It lay shadows on my walls The darkness swarmed around me Taking my courage and tossing it out the window Hey, what's that over there? It's at least 50 feet tall, Big and Hairy, I think its coming closer… I think it's coming closer… My two-year-old mind started thinking terrifying thoughts… It's a big, mean, smelly monster! The monster leapt up onto my bed, It sat down at my feet. I lay there barely breathing, It's going to eat me… It's going to nibble my toes, then my legs. Its going to eat me all up… When Mommy comes in in the morning She'll find a monster instead of me Poor Mommy Poor Me Poor Monster--- Boy is he going to get it! He can't eat me, No siree! I summoned my courage and reached to the foot of my bed I felt soft, warm fur… A rumble came from the monster… He's hungry! The monster yawned -- Ewwwww! Cat breath! Kitty, Is that you? It was only my cat, Who! Who, you didn't scare me, I was just playing along! Hey -- what's that over there? The Night by Bubbles1001 My spine is tingling All over my back. The trees creaking, The wind howling. The dark night crawling Across my face. The moon is full, Her silver light Piercing the dark. The moon comforts me, Makes me calm. I see the hope and Stop my shrieking calls. I am safe And loved And home. Pumpkin Dance by BSBNSyncfan When I turn the corner they scatter, Their voices trailing in the mist, But if I hide behind a tree I see a whole new world I've missed. Orange pumpkins in a circle Chanting an enchanting melody, They dance and pounce from place to place, With orange ruffs so swift and free. But if my breath should whisper out, And reach their ears, they'll scatter And leave me here behind this tree Where once the pumpkins chattered. Night Swim by Gexster Giggling on the shore Stripping off clothes Bone white skin In the moonlight Trees rustling warning Unheard A dare, a chase, a splash Then another splash Ripples spreading In the darkness Sudden silence on the lake A small ring of bubbles breaking The deathly still surface Over the water A hungry owl flying Seeing in the depths Skin white bones In the moonlight A sign in the shadows: Acid Lake. (NOTE: Purple-Moon.com accepts user poetry on this page with the understanding that they are original works submitted by the author. If you didn't write it yourself, please don't send it in!) Page 4 'Scary Stories' (Wow, thanks for sending in these great stories! Just to let you know, though, some of them are REALLY SCARY! SO DON'T READ THEM if you freak out easily!! And don't be upset if a couple of sentences get changed here and there...I figured you'd rather we took some of the gooky stuff out than not show your story at all, okay? Oh, and boo-hoo to people who sent in GREAT stories that were TOO LONG and got cut off, like BlueZircon and SoccerSport2!! -- Editor) ---- Once, not long ago, there was a dance on Halloween night. Everyone came. But there was someone or something there that was an uninvited guest. No body could see or hear this creature but somehow, they knew that it was there. All of the sudden, the creature went into someone's body and took it over. The person turned into a vampire! It started killing all the guests! But one smart girl figured out how to stop it. She remembered that there was garlic bread on the tables. She took some pieces of it and threw them at the vampire! The creature came out of the human and drifted off, and all the guests came back to life. THE END (or is it?) --1babe4uguyz There once was a beautiful girl who always wore a red ribbon around her neck. She grew up to be very pretty and met this young man. They were soon married, but the husband was always wondering what that red ribbon was for. His wife just replied, "You'll see one day." SOOO! One day, the beautiful woman got a BAD cold. The husband talked to the doctor and the doctor said she would die in a few days. "Honey, now will you tell me what the ribbon is for?" the husband asked. "Sure, honey, you've been so good to me, how can I not?" the wife replied. She slowly unknotted the ribbon and her head fell off. --newhere91824 One dark night, my friends and I went out for a Halloween "scare walk." A scare walk is when you go out on a walk at midnight and go to the places that scare you the most. So my friends and I went out at the stroke of twelve. First we went to the graveyard. Then we went to the pond. Then we went to the old McDanle house. People say it is haunted by Mr. McDanle because his wife killed him for his money. They say you can hear him yelling, "I want my money!" at the top of his lungs! That night, we heard Mr. McDanle yelling. Now we don't go on scare walks anymore! --shop1girl Jessica had spent the night at her best friend Lori's house after a Halloween party. Lori's parents were gone, and she was showing off her new bathrobe with the red velvet collar, when the girls heard scratching. Considering it was Halloween night, the girls were scared to death. After about 10 minutes, Lori decided she'd go outside her room and check to see what it was. "Hide in the closet while I'm gone," she instructed Jessica. "But how will I know it's you when I hear someone coming?" Jessica asked. "Just reach for my red velvet collar," said Lori and she walked out of the room. After about 20 minutes of hiding in the closet, Jessica was becoming worried. Suddenly she heard footsteps. They came right up to the closet. Jessica stuck her hand out and felt for Lori's collar. It was there, all right. But when Jessica felt above the collar, NOTHING WAS THERE! --groovygal5 It waz a ztormy night when ze Count Vracula lurked ze zreets. Ze Count waz looking for ze fresh blood. Zeen he zaw a girl with ze most red hair! "Ze one for ze blood!" he thought. Zeen ze girl turned around and ze looked on her face was very shocked and ghostly, like my friend ze Haunt. Zen zhe zarted to run away and he cried, "Come back! I zeed your blood!" Zhe just started to run faster. Zeen he caught her and... "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! RUBEN?! YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!" Rockett shouted. --Anonymous Daisy Clark had been in a coma for more than a month when the doctor pronounced her dead. She was buried on a cool summer day in a small cemetery about a mile from her home. "May she always rest in peace," her grieving husband said. But she didn't. Late that night, a grave robber with a shovel and a lantern began to dig her up. Since the ground was still soft, he quickly reached the coffin and got it open. His hunch was right. Daisy had been buried wearing two valuable rings -- a wedding ring with a diamond in it, and a ring with a ruby that glowed as if it were alive. The thief got down on his knees and reached into the coffin to get the rings. But they were stuck fast on her fingers. So he decided that the only way to get them was to cut off her fingers with a knife. But when he cut into the finger with the wedding ring, it began to bleed, and Daisy Clark began to stir from her coma. Suddenly she sat up! Terrified, the thief scrambled to his feet. Heaccidentally kicked over the lantern, and the light went out. He could hear Daisy climbing out of her grave. As she moved past him in the dark, he stood there frozen with fear, clutching the knife in his hand. When Daisy saw him, she pulled her shroud around her and asked, "Who are you?" When the grave robber hear this "corpse" speak, he ran! Daisy shrugged her shoulders and walked on , and never once looked back. But in his fear and confusion, the thief fled in the wrong direction. He pitched headlong into Daisy's grave, fell on the knife, and stabbed himself. While Daisy went home to her amazed husband, the thief bled to death. --Gumdrop11 One night a boy named T.J. was at a Halloween party, where he met a girl named Megan. He asked her to dance, so they danced until the party was over. T.J. walked her home and she gave him her phone number. "I'll see you tomorrow, T.J." Megan said. "Yeah, bye" said T.J. When he got home he decided to call her. So he found the paper with her phone number on it and dialed. Ring...Ring.... "Hello, Johnson's Funeral Home," said a voice on the other end. "You've just won a free burial." "Um, I must have the wrong number," T.J. said. And he hung up the phone. "Maybe I just dialed the wrong number," T.J. thought. So he dialed again. Ring...Ring.... "Hello, Johnson's Funeral Home, you've just won a free burial and we're coming...." T.J. tried again. Ring…Ring.… "We're very close..." Click! The line went dead. T.J. was starting to get freaked out. So he went outside, where he saw a hearse with its headlights flashing. He turned around and the hearse began to follow him. He started to run. Faster and faster…The hearse was very close, T.J. was running out of breathe. Then all of a sudden the hearse hit T.J., knocking him dead. A man got out of the hearse and said, "Well, he DID win a free burial." --RareTrzLuver Page 5 'The Recipe Graveyard' ' MOLD' 1. A bag of Oreo cookies 2. A gallon of vanilla ice cream 3. Green food coloring 4. Bag of gummy worms Put ice cream in a blender or bowl (as much as you need for the people you're serving). Add food coloring to make it as green as you want. Blend or mix. Pour a cup of ice cream into each serving dish. Crush cookies and sprinkle them over ice cream until covered. Top with a gummy worm! --ladybugz13 CREEPY BONES AND SNAKES For Bones: Take refrigerated cookie dough and make it into bone shapes. Bake according to the package. When they are done, let them cool. Then, squeeze red icing out of a frosting tube to look like blood! If the dough has chocolate chips in it, tell your friends they are bugs! For Snakes: Cook hot dogs. Cut them into quarters, but don't cut all the way through the hot dog. This will make them bendy like real snakes! --Aimee1 SPIDER CUPCAKES Bake cupcakes. Frost them with black icing (or mix red and blue food coloring into dark chocolate frosting.) For each cupcake, take 3 black licorice sticks and cut them in half. Put 3 on each side for the spider's legs. Then use candy buttons for the nose and eyes. Use red string licorice for the mouth and enjoy! --Patrice05 PUDDLE WATER AND BLOODY HANDS For Puddle Water: Mix orange and grape Kool-Aid until liquid is black. Ta-Dah! A simple recipe that looks like muddy water! Add plastic spiders and fake eye-balls that you think will look scary! Now you have the perfect Halloween drink! For Frozen Bloody Hands: Fill disposable latex gloves (you can get them at a beauty supply store) with dark red punch, so that an inch of the glove is empty. Insert a Popsicle stick halfway into glove. Tie a strong elastic band tightly around the open hole. Make sure nothing leaks out! Put gloves in freezer until liquid is frozen(at least six hours). When ready to serve, undo elastic and cut and peel glove away from frozen punch. Optional: Add gummy worms for a scarier touch! --Pokemon0411 WORMS IN MUD Pour chocolate pudding into a clear plastic cup. Stir in crumbled brownies. Drop in gummy worms, or other edibleinsects and slurp it up! -- Sniffle SPOOKY EYEBALL COOKIES Take a sugar cookie, cover it with black frosting, put a peeled grape on top, and put a dab of frosting on the grape like a pupil. --Abrcromcie30 WITCHES' BROOMS Take stick pretzels, dip their tips in peanut butter and then in shredded coconut. Voila -- you have little witches' brooms! -- Chrissy P. Page 6 'The Knot Hole' The place to come for bits of gossip, special ads, and notes to readers.... I'm looking for girls who love to read and play an instrument to be in my friendship club. We will meet once a week. --lizard113 Whoever likes to make friends, join this club. There will be one newsletter every month. We'll trade treasures, talk about guys, makeup, magazines, cool web sites and more. There is only limited space, so please describe yourself when you send a postcard to amethyst116. ---- Announcing a new, fun contest! My contest is a story contest. If you are a good writer, send me an original story and I will post it on my website with YOUR name on it! --Sabrinaluver Hey Girls!! I am making a club for girls and noting but girls. If u want 2 join e-mail me and tell me!! Everyone is guaranteed to have fun!! Once I have enough people I will have nominations 4 secretary, vice president, and even president, so u can rule your own club. Limited space is available!! --Amm88 Girls! Boys! Everyone can join my treasure club! Just submit a form telling why you would be a good treasure trader for the club. For jobs I'm looking for a responsible writer who can send out issues of the weekly newsletter. So what do we do in this club? Well, it's called TToPM (Treasure Traders of Purple Moon) and we chat, trade treasures, etc. Everyone will get a treasure for sending me a form and the 20 people I pick will get two treasures of their choice! Hurry and write now! Spaces are limited! --Quiksilver99 HI EVERYONE! I'm looking for new friends. People who like to party, people who like making/meeting new friends, and meeting people from all over the world. Interested? Drop me a line!! Over and out, --Claire2001 I am looking for girls who have E-Zines, I am putting a whole bunch on my homepage, and I need some more. So send me your stuff! Thanks --*XLimpBizkitX* ---- OK, I know every1 says it's tough but I'm starting a club called the "e.y.w.t.a" (everything you wanna talk about). Every1 will get a treasure & a postcard every month. so if you wanna join, send me a post card. ThAnX!! --ash23 There is a club called PIG (Pretty Intelligent Girls) and it is all about girls having fun! There will be a monthly newsletter and you may be able to have a part. Polls, jokes and joining up with other girls is just some of the stuff we do. We will start off with 15 people and then every month after that we will let in 5 more until we get to 30. When that happens we'll pull in new members when someone quits. You can quit any time you want, you just have to make sure you notify one of the organizers. You will get treasures with newsletters so please advise us if you don't collect them by putting a ^ next to your name. You can also add a * if you want a part in the newsletter, a @ if you want us to have a web page and a # if you want us to find a friend from the club for you to write to. Write back to either Sparkellie or Mirkala with CLUB at the top! ---- This is a shout out to all girls who have better things to do than shopping or gossiping, such as reading. I am starting a book club. Anyone who wants to join, mail Alanna89baby. I'll be seeing you on the flipside. ---- The ever popular ***1GirlUniverse*** is starting it's FOURTH season!! The club has over 100 members for 1 reason! It is just plain fun! It includes horoscopes, girl chat, Ask *~*SuSaN*~*, & so much more! To join just write to Partychika. See You Soon! ---- Please join GOTM. It stands for Girls On The Moon. I'm not a president of the club, but a member. It's a really cool club. They've got a web page, too. The founder and president of this lovely club is Julie. But her purple-moon name is GOTMclub. --Schmooee Hey girls! I have this awesome club called Girls Next Door. It has a newsletter, activites and contests, plus TONS of other stuff! Send me a post card and I'll give you the web address. Check it out! -- Wiccagurl I'm having a contest on best boy groups if you want 2 enter write me. Thanks :) --mieko3 The Funky Gurlz is a club that I have and it's really cool it's new so there aren't many members so that means lots of jobs are open! Just mail me at BeachGirl00. ---- Harry Potter is soooooooooooooooo cool! If anyone agrees, send me a post card and maybe we can start a club. -- GloriaYag External Links *The Whistler, October, 1999 Category:Whistler Issues